Swallowed in the Sea
by rachhudson
Summary: They first met on the Hogwarts Express when they were both eleven years old, and that's when Rachel knew that there was something special about Finn Hudson. Completely, 100% AU.
1. and i could write a song

**This story is completely 100% AU. Inspired by mrsharryjamespotter's wizard!Klaine stories. If you like Klaine, you should definitely check them out. :)  
**

**Summary: **They first met on the Hogwarts Express when they were both eleven years old, and that's when Rachel knew that there was something special about Finn Hudson.**  
I love Harry Potter and Glee bunches, so this is a kind of crossover I guess. wizard!Finchel.**

**This story will have seven parts, one for each year at school.**

**Title and lyrics are from "Swallowed in the Sea" by Coldplay.  
**

* * *

_and i could write a song a hundred miles long  
well, that's where i belong and you belong with me_  
_and i could write it down or spread it all around  
get lost or then get found, or swallowed in the sea_

i.

Rachel had been so excited to go to Hogwarts. Now these Neanderthals have ruined _everything_.

"Who are you?" the big, dark one asks.

She beams. "I'm Rachel Berry. I'm delighted to make your acquaintance."

He frowns at her outstretched hand. "I don't approve of your kind," he tells her.

"My kind?" she asks.

"_Freaks_," he finishes. He and the boy next to him laugh.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asks.

"Just look at you!" the other boy scoffs. "What are you _wearing_?"

Rachel glances down at her outfit. She thinks it looks fine. Her daddies thought so, too. "They're just legwarmers," she whispers. "Muggles wear them."

The dark boy laughs, his voice low and cruel. "Well, Karofsky, looks like we got ourselves a little Muggle-lover. And we don't much like Muggle-lovers, now do we?"

Karofsky cracks his knuckles. "Know what, Azimio? I don't think we do."

Rachel straightens herself up and takes a deep breath. She can't let herself be intimidated by these trolls. "My daddy says everyone is equal," she tells them defiantly, "regardless of whether they are a Muggle or a wizard. And," she goes on boldly, ignoring the menacing glares the two large boys are giving her, "he just says that _prejudice _is born out of _ignorance_."

"I'll show you _ignorance_," the one named Karofsky threatens, taking his wand out of his pocket.

Rachel squeezes her eyes shut and prepares to take on the effects of whatever curse he throws her way when the compartment door slides open. She turns around to see two boys: One skinny and lanky with brown hair that sticks up a bit, and another slightly shorter, stockier boy with a Mohawk.

"Hey," the first boy, the one without the Mohawk, says. "Is there a problem in here?"

Karofsky hastily shoves his wand back in his pocket. Rachel suddenly wonders if he actually knows any curses at all or if he was just bluffing. If he's a first year like her, then his threat was empty, wasn't it? "Nah," he says, nudging Azimio toward the door. "Let's go find another, _cleaner _compartment."

"Yeah," Azimio agrees, giving Rachel a little shove as he walks past her. "One without _freaks_."

Rachel winces as the two Neanderthals brush past the boys. She breathes a sigh of relief as the compartment door slides shut behind them.

"Are you okay?" the first boy asks her with concern.

She bites her lip and feels herself flush. He's really quite cute. And he _saved_ her. "Yeah, I'm fine," she manages to say. She sits down on one of the seats. "I'm Rachel, by the way. Rachel Berry."

The boy smiles. "I'm Finn Hudson. And this," (he gestures to the Mohawked boy next to him), "is Noah Puckerman."

Noah rolls his eyes. "Merlin, Hudson, I already told you to call me Puck." He turns to Rachel. "Everyone else does."

Rachel nods politely. She doesn't tell him that she'll just stick with Noah. She never has been fond of nicknames.

"Can we sit in here?" Finn asks, gesturing to the seat he's standing in front of. "Everywhere else is pretty full…"

Rachel beams. "Of course."

"Cool," Finn grins, and he and Noah sit opposite of her.

"Thanks for saving me," Rachel says.

Finn blushes but Noah just rolls his eyes. "Those guys were jerks," Finn offers.

She nods. "My dads always tell me to keep my head up and to not let _trolls _like those two get me down."

"Dads?" Noah asks. "As in two of them?"

She knows that even in the Wizarding World, this isn't normal, so she nods self consciously, shifting uncomfortably.

"I don't have a dad at all," Finn says quietly. "He died when I was a baby. He was an auror, apparently. Died a hero."

"I'm so sorry," Rachel gasps.

"I never really knew him." Finn shrugs.

"That is so _cool_," Noah breathes. Rachel stares at him in disbelief. She's only known him for five minutes, but she has a feeling that he's not known for his sensitivity. "That your dad was an auror, I mean," he amends. "I… I never knew my dad either, but he wasn't anything special. My mom didn't tell him she was a witch, see, and when he found out, he bolted. I haven't seen him in years."

"That's awful," Rachel offers.

Noah shrugs, turning to Finn. "So what do you know about Quidditch? Do you play?"

Finn grins. "Keeper. You?"

"Beater. You can hit people and get away with it."

"What about you?" Finn asks Rachel. She appreciates that he's trying to keep her in the conversation – it's very chivalrous of him. "Do you play?"

She shakes her head. "Oh, no. I've never… I've never even really ridden a broom before." She feels the blush settling into her cheeks.

"I'll teach you," Finn says confidently.

Rachel beams. "That'd be great." Noah starts talking animatedly about how hard he's whacked bludgers at his little sister, and Rachel's not sure, but she's pretty sure she's made her first friends.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

Rachel honestly thinks that the Great Hall might just be the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. The stars are twinkling down on her from the enchanted ceiling and she feels her heart swell as the first years make their way down the main aisle way. She's sure that this is finally going to be the place where she _belongs_.

Professor Weasley, a woman with long, wavy brown hair in her late twenties, brings the first years to a halt and gets out a tattered old hat. Rachel's heard about the Sorting Hat, of course, but to actually _see _and hear its song is something else entirely. She turns to beam at Finn, who looks like he could throw up.

"Hey," she whispers, leaning over. "You'll do great."

He gives her a weak smile.

The hat finishes its song and Professor Weasley looks down at her list. Rachel feels her heart flutter in her chest. _This is it._

"Abrams, Arthur!"

A small boy in glasses wanders up to the stool, placing the hat on his head. It slips down over his eyes and he swallows nervously. A few seconds later, the hat shouts out, "_RAVENCLAW!_"

The table on the middle left cheers and the boy wanders over to sit down at it, still looking slightly dazed.

"Adams, Azimio!"

The dark boy from the train steps up to the stool, and Rachel feels a surge of fear. She desperately hopes they're not in the same house.

Finn must feel her tense beside him because he looks over at her and gives her a small smile. She smiles back.

"_SLYTHERIN!" _the hat shouts. Rachel relaxes. There's _no way _she'll be in Slytherin. _No way_. … Right?

The table on the far left cheers even more loudly than the Ravenclaw table as Azimio makes his way over to sit on the end.

"Anderson, Blaine!" Professor Weasley announces.

A short boy with dark, curly hair makes his way to the stool. His hands shake slightly as he places the worn, tattered hat on his head. Within seconds, the rip in the hat opens to announce, "_RAVENCLAW!_"

The Ravenclaw table cheers once more as Blaine plops down beside the boy called Arthur. He grins sheepishly and ducks his head.

"Berry, Rachel!"

Rachel takes a deep breath and steps forward, focusing on making her way to the stool without looking too eager or too foolish. She sits, placing the hat gently on her head.

"Well, Miss Berry," a voice says in her head. "Where to put you? You certainly have the brains to be a Ravenclaw, but you also have the drive and determination… Hmmm… You're suited for _GRYFFINDOR!_" Rachel can hear the last word shouted across the hall, and she gets up, grinning in relief as she makes her way over to the table on the far right.

She sits down next to an older red-headed girl. "Emma Pillsbury," the girl says, hesitating, then patting Rachel gently on the back. "I'm a prefect," she announces, pointing to her badge, "so feel free to come to me with any questions or concerns you may have."

Rachel nods, still grinning, looking up in time to see "Chang, Michael" head over to the the Hufflepuff table.

"Cohen-Chang, Tina!"

A small Asian girl stumbles over to the hat, placing it on her head with shaking hands. She sits, looking terrified for several seconds, and, finally, the hat yells out, "_GRYFFINDOR!"_

Rachel cheers loudly with the rest of her table as Tina makes her way over, sitting down next to her.

"I'm Rachel Berry," she says, shaking Tina's hand.

"T-Tina," the small girl replies.

Rachel grins. "Isn't this so exciting?"

Tina nods meekly.

Rachel hesitates, then asks, "Would you maybe… Do you think you'd want to be friends?"

Tina smiles shyly. "Sure."

Rachel beams. "Cool." The table erupts into cheers once more, and she glances over to see a new blonde boy plop down on the other side of Tina. She's about to introduce herself to him as well when the Ravenclaw table explodes into celebration as a blonde girl who was introduced as "Fabray, Quinn" heads over to sit down next to Blaine and Arthur, smirking slightly.

Rachel thinks she looks like trouble.

"Hudson, Finn!"

Finn still looks like he could be sick as he shuffles over to the stool, slipping the hat onto his head. He doesn't seem to breathe until the hat shouts, _"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Rachel's sure she cheers the loudest as Finn makes his way over to the table, sliding onto the bench across from her.

"We're in the same house!" she exclaims gleefully.

Finn shoots her a lopsided grin. "Sure are, Rach."

Her heart pounds in her chest. No one's ever called her "Rach" before. She thinks she likes it. The table fills with applause and cheers once more as a small boy with skin like porcelain sits down beside Finn.

"Kurt," he says, extending his hand.

Finn takes it and mutters, "Finn." He glances back over at Rachel. "When do we eat?" He blushes. "I'm starving."

"As soon as the sorting is over," Emma breaks in as the Hufflepuff table welcomes their new arrival: "Israel, Jacob."

"Oh," Finn mutters.

Rachel laughs. She thinks these years will really be the best of her life. She loves Hogwarts already.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

Rachel's first year goes by rather quickly. She figures it's because, for the first time in her life, she has actual _friends_.

There are two other girls in her year in Gryffindor: shy, quiet Tina, whom she befriended on her first night at Hogwarts, and loud, rambunctious Mercedes. Mercedes is very strong and very opinionated, and she makes sure she gets the first dibs on beds in their dorm. Rachel decides she likes her straightaway.

"We're all going to be the best of friends," Rachel declares.

Tina smiles, but Mercedes just looks at her, hand on her hip. "Who says?" she demands.

Rachel falters for a moment. She honestly didn't expect that. "Well, who else do we have?" she asks.

Mercedes shrugs. "Good point."

And that's the end of that. From that point on, they're friends.

Rachel's also friends with Finn, of course. And, by association, she's also kind of friends with Noah. She ends up working with both of them on a tray in Herbology, as assigned by Professor Longbottom.

Sure, she ends up doing most of the work, but, honestly? She doesn't mind so much. Finn turns out to be kind of hopeless at Herbology and Noah just doesn't seem to care.

Finn and Noah mostly talk about Quidditch, but Rachel doesn't mind. Sharing a tray with Finn just makes her like him even more: he's kind, generous, and just overall adorable.

"And the bludger just _whammed _right into his broomstick! Smashed it in half!"

Then, of course, there's Noah. She's counting that he'll mature, because as of right now, he's such a _boy_. Sometimes she doesn't know why Finn is friends with him. (But then she realizes that Finn is friends with _everyone_ – it's just his friendly personality.)

Tina and Mercedes don't really understand her friendship with Finn until she tells them about the first day on the train.

"That's adorable," Tina tells her as Rachel beams.

"He's so sweet," she tells them. "He's not like other boys. I can tell."

Mercedes still looks doubtful. "I don't know, Rach. He seems to be a little dim-witted to me. Maybe what your mistaking for sweetness is just… slowness."

"Mercedes!" Rachel chastises. "Sure, Finn may not be the brightest wand in the air, but he really _is_ a sweet guy."

"He's a _boy_," Mercedes points out. "And it's a well known fact that they are immature and not nearly as smart."

Rachel rolls her eyes.

"My cousin Grace liked a boy one time," Mercedes tells her, her gaze all serious, "and she swore that he was the perfect guy for her, and that he liked her too." She pauses dramatically. "The next thing she knew, he was dating Harley Johnson."

"Who?"

Mercedes waves her question aside. "Doesn't matter. The point is, boys only lead to trouble and heartbreak."

"But we're just _friends_," Rachel says, exasperated. "I don't even like him like that."

"You will," Mercedes warns her. "And that boy will break your heart. Just don't come cryin' to me about it."

Rachel sighs, rolling her eyes once more.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

She forgets all about her conversation with Mercedes as her first year at Hogwarts draws to a close. She buries herself in studying and feels pretty good about the way her exams go. Once the testing is over, she finds herself spending a lot of time down by the lake with Tina and Mercedes, watching the Giant Squid lazily poke its tentacles up out of the water.

Too soon, it's time to leave school behind for the summer.

Rachel secretly expects that Finn will invite her to sit with him on the train ride home, but he doesn't, opting to sit with Noah and Kurt and a blonde boy named Sam instead.

She tells herself it's because she's with Tina and Mercedes, it's very impractical to try and fit seven people into one compartment. She pushes the thought of him out of her mind as she exchanges contact information with her two best friends, promising to write in the summer.

The train pulls into King's Cross, and Rachel collects all of her things, stepping down onto the platform. She hugs Tina and Mercedes goodbye, wiping her eyes. She's so glad that she's found friends.

She sees her dads waving at her, but before she can go up and hug them, someone taps her on the shoulder. She whips around to see Finn, grinning goofily at her.

"Were you not going to say goodbye?" he asks, hands in his pockets.

She smiles. "I'll see you next year, okay?"

He nods. He hesitates, then adds, "I'm really glad I met you. That we're friends."

Before he has time to react, she throws herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Me, too," she whispers. She lets him go.

He rubs the back of his neck, his cheeks a little pink. "Uh, well, I better go. I mean… my mom… and your dads."

She smiles at him softly. "See you in September." She raises her hand in a farewell, then turns and heads over to her dads. This summer is going to be so slow. She can feel it.

She wishes it were September already.

* * *

**This is completely different from anything I have ever written, and I'd really like to hear your thoughts. :3  
Thank you so much for reading! I'll try to have the second part up as soon as it's written. :D**


	2. you cut me down a tree

**Oh wow thank you guys so much! I think that's the most reviews I've ever gotten on the first chapter of a multichapter fic. I'm glad you guys like it so far. :D And I hope you like this next part as well. (; **

**I have taken all suggestions sent to me into consideration, so hopefully you will see some of them pop up in future parts, if not this one. If you have PM enabled, I replied to you. (:**

**Also, since it's April Fools Day, happy birthday to Fred and George Weasley. They've always been my favorites. And I love them. So happy birthday to those two silly boys.**

**Okay I'll stop rambling now. Here's the update. (:**

* * *

_you cut me down a tree and brought it back to me  
and that's what made me see where i was going wrong  
you put me on a shelf and kept me for yourself  
i can only blame myself  
you can only blame me_

ii.

The first thing Rachel notices when Finn and Noah join her, Tina, and Mercedes in their compartment is that Finn's grown a few inches over the summer, becoming impossibly lankier. She wonders if she looks any different to him.

Finn smiles at her as he and Noah take seats opposite the girls.

"Ladies," Noah greets with a wink. Tina giggles as Mercedes and Rachel roll their eyes.

"Noah," Rachel acknowledges.

"I've _told _you, it's Puck," Noah grumbles.

"And I've _told _you—"

"So how was your summer, Rach?" Finn breaks in.

"It was quite pleasant," Rachel says. "My dads and I mostly spent our time at our country home. It was lovely, really… but I'm glad to be back at school." She clears her throat. "How was your summer, Finn?"

He shrugs. "Not too exciting. I mostly hung out with my mom."

Noah coughs loudly. Rachel glares at him.

"I mean, I'm glad to be back at school, too," Finn finishes.

Noah rolls his eyes.

"So how was your summer, Tina?" Mercedes asks.

Tina launches into a detailed story of how her Muggle parents took her to New York over the summer (which Rachel finds fascinating – New York sounds _amazing_). Rachel catches Finn's eye and smiles at him. He grins back.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

Rachel doesn't know what to expect when she walks into Potions on the first day of her second year. Professor Slughorn officially retired the year before, and the new teacher seems a little hard to read. She takes a seat at a table with Tina, and Mercedes and a small boy named Kurt sit behind them.

The teacher turns around, sweeping her straight black hair out of her face. "Hello, class. I am Professor Parkinson."

"Hello, Professor Parkinson," the class chants back.

She smiles at them sweetly. "Would you kindly stand up so I can assign you your tablemate?"

A collective groan circulates around the room.

"Well?" Professor Parkinson snaps.

Chairs scuff the floor as everyone pushes them back to stand up. Rachel's heart beats erractically. She really hates the fact that this is the one class they share with the Slytherins.

"Zizes, Puckerman," Professor Parkinson announces, pointing to the first table. Noah rolls his eyes and heads up to the front of the room, taking the seat next to a heavy set Slytherin girl with glasses. She smiles at him. He wrinkles his nose.

"Cohen-Chang, Hummel."

Tina and Kurt smile in relief at each other before sitting down at their table.

"Adams, Jones." Mercedes shares a look with Rachel as she sits down next to Azimio. Rachel makes a sympathetic face back, but she can't help but feel relief that at least _she _doesn't have to sit next to him.

"Nicholson, Evans."

Professor Parkinson heads back up to the front of the room and points to the desk closest to the board. "Hudson, Berry."

Rachel can't believe her luck. She gets to be partners with Finn. She grins at him as she sits down. He smiles back.

"Some luck, huh?" he says.

She nods. "How do you feel about your potion making abilities?"

He makes a face. "Uh, not so good."

She giggles. "Well, I'll be sure to help you."

"I hope you've introduced yourself to your new tablemate," Professor Parkinson says now that she's done seating everyone, "because you have just met your partner for the entire year."

"You've got to be kidding me," Noah mutters.

"I am not kidding, Mr. Puckerman," Professor Parkinson says, her eyes flashing. "I suggest you get to know Ms. Zises a little better." Noah doesn't reply. "Now, today we're going to start on some simple Swelling Solutions, so if you could open your books and peruse the recipe before we begin…"

Rachel gets out her book feeling quite bubbly. She feels like this year is going to be totally awesome.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

Quidditch tryouts take place on a rainy Saturday October morning. Rachel promised Finn she'd be there to watch him try out, so she drags Tina down to the pitch right after breakfast.

Rachel performs a simple waterproofing spell on her and Tina's clothes and hair as they settle into the stands.

"We're the only ones here," Tina grumbles.

"I promised Finn," Rachel reminds her.

Tina doesn't answer. Rachel knows she's probably wishing she had gone to the library with Mercedes instead. She peers out into the rain, and she spots Finn, broomstick slung over his shoulder. A tall sixth year with curly brown hair seems to be giving instructions, and his voice floats over to the stands through the torrential downpour.

"—keepers will try out now, so if you guys would go ahead and fly up to the posts, that'd be great."

Rachel sees Finn kick off from the ground along with two other boys, both of whom seem older than him. She feels her heart race with anticipation.

The three boys each take a hoop as the potential candidates for chasers attempt to score. Rachel's pleased to see that Finn doesn't let the Quaffle get through his assigned hoop at all while the other boys have a few slip-ups.

The captain then announces that the individual trials will commence, and Rachel notices that Finn looks slightly sick. He glances over at her, and she gives him a big grin and a thumbs up. He'll do great; she knows it. He smiles slightly.

The first boy only misses one save, sent his way by a mean looking girl with long black hair. The second boy misses three out of five. Then it's Finn's turn.

"Can you let go of my arm?" Tina whispers. "Your fingernails hurt, Rach."

"Sorry," Rachel mutters, letting go. She hadn't even realized she was gripping Tina so tightly.

Finn saves the first one easily, and Rachel starts to breathe a little easier. He flies through his second, third, fourth saves perfectly. Finn squares his jaw as the same girl who tripped up the first applicant heads toward the posts, quaffle in hand, and Rachel holds her breath. The girl fakes left, throws back her arm, and the Quaffle goes sailing toward the far right goal post. Rachel's sure it's out of Finn's reach – there's no way he'll save it in time – but suddenly he's there and grabbing it out of the air.

Rachel grins as Finn pumps his fist in the air in triumph.

"Congratulations," the captain says. "Looks like we've found our new keeper. What did you say your name was?"

"Finn," Finn replies. "Finn Hudson."

The captain grins. "Nice to have you aboard, Finn. Quick pair of hands you've got there. I'm Will, by the way, Will Schuester."

Finn grins.

"Now I need anyone trying out for beater to step forward…"

"Can we go now?" Tina asks. "I think your waterproofing spell is starting to wear off…"

"Alright," Rachel sighs, standing up. She catches Finn's eye one last time and grins at him. He gives her a thumbs up.

"Maybe we should stay to watch Noah…"

"No," Tina buts in. "You don't even really _like _Noah. And I need to study for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Rachel agrees and walks with Tina back to the castle.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

"So can I borrow your notes over memory potions?" Finn asks as he and Rachel exit the dungeon where their Potions class is held. It's March now, and it's starting to feel like spring. "I've been really busy with Quidditch lately, and I would ask Puck, but he has Quidditch, too, plus I doubt he would actually take notes, y'know."

She nods. "Yeah, sure. I'll give them to you when we get back to the common room."

He grins. "Awesome. Hey, are you coming to the match on Saturday? We're gonna pummel Hufflepuff."

"Wouldn't miss it," she tells him, smiling.

"Are you Rachel Berry?"

Rachel and Finn stop as a small bespectacled boy with extremely poofy, curly, light brown hair steps into their path.

"Yes," she says hesitantly.

"I heard you were tutoring kids in Potions," he says, pushing up his glasses. "And I was just wondering if you could help me out."

Rachel exchanges a look with Finn. "I'm sorry, I'm actually not, I don't know where you heard that…"

"You just told this guy you'd help him out with his Potions," the boy points out.

"She's my Potions partner," Finn informs him. "And who are you, exactly?"

"Jacob Ben Israel," he says. "Hufflepuff. Second year, like you." He turns to Rachel. "So will you help me out?"

"Uh…" Rachel looks desperately at Finn. "I don't think I can, I mean I have…"

"Quidditch," Finn breaks in.

Rachel looks at him in dismay.

"Quidditch?" Jacob asks doubtfully. "I didn't see Rachel Berry on the Gryffindor team's roster…"

"That's because she doesn't play," Finn blurts out. "She just… uh…"

"I train," Rachel says quickly. "I help make sure the players are in shape, you know. So they don't pull anything or get hurt."

"Don't they have magical prevention for that?" Jacob raises an inquisitive eyebrow.

"You can never be too safe," Rachel tells him.

Finn nods. "Right, yeah. She trains. Has to be at every practice, therefore—"

"I have no time to tutor," Rachel finishes. She shrugs. "Sorry."

"Now if you'll excuse us," Finn says, grabbing Rachel's arm and maneuvering around the poofy-haired boy, "we have practice."

Rachel waits until she and Finn have reached the end of the hallway before she bursts into laughter. "That kid was incredibly creepy," she manages to get out.

"I think he wanted to do more than have you tutor him."

"Me, too," she admits. She looks around. "I have a feeling he might actually check to see if I'm down at the Quidditch pitch, so I think I'll have to go with you to practice."

Finn chuckles. "Sure thing, Rach. I don't think Will'll mind."

She smiles. "Thanks for looking out for me, Finn."

"Aw, c'mon," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. "I couldn't leave you alone with that creep." He swallows. "Besides, that's what friends are for, right?"

She nods. "Exactly. Friends look out for each other. And I'm glad we're friends."

He smiles at her. "Me, too, Rach." They walk out the front doors of the castle and head toward the Quidditch pitch. "Besides, how else would I pass Potions?"

She shoves him playfully.

"Race you to the pitch?" he asks.

She grins. "You're on, Hudson. You're _so on_."

* * *

**So yeah. Pansy Parkinson. Is in my fic. And I don't really know why I picked her, hahaha. She seemed like she just needed to be loved though, in my opinion. Sooo she's in there.**

**And I'm not exactly a fan of Luck, and just because I sat Lauren and Puck next to each other does NOT mean there will be future Luck. Actually, that's not gonna happen. Sorry. Not my cup of tea.**

**Also I have no ideas if a potion has a recipe. Just go with it. ;)**

**If you'd like to contact me outside of ff (because honestly my PM function malfunction a lot, which is just dumb) you can follow me on tumblr. :D My url is dancingxinxthexrain, the same as here. I usually keep frequent updates on my stories from there as well. **

**Also, if you liked it, I'd really appreciate it if you would review. ;D  
**


	3. you put me on a line

**Once again, thank you guys so much for all the lovely reviews! I hope I answered all your questions/suggestions as best as possible. :3 I really love getting your reviews and messages saying people have favorited/alerted. Hopefully this chapter is up to par.**

**Warning: angst ahead. Because that's what I usually write, haha. Except this time it's adolescent angst. ;D**

**Oh, and when I'm talking about the frog choir: Remember from the third movie (my personal favorite) in the Great Hall when they're singing and they have frogs? Yeah. That's what I'm referencing, hahaha.  
**

* * *

_you put me on a line and hung me out to dry  
and that's when i decided to go to see you_

iii.

Rachel tries out for the frog choir on the second day of her third year. Professor Flitwick announces in Charms class that morning that the frog choir is looking for new members, so Rachel convinces Tina and Mercedes to stay and try out with her after class. Kurt stays behind, too, Rachel notices.

Professor Flitwick compliments her after her audition ("Cauldron of Love" – her favorite Celestina Warbeck song) and she beams. "When do rehearsals begin?"

Just like that, she's in. She's part of something special. And so are Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt.

"Rehearsals start on Friday," Rachel gushes to Finn as they walk across the front lawn down to their Care of Magical Creatures class.

"That's great, Rach," Finn tells her, smiling.

"You should consider trying out." It spills out of her mouth before she can stop it, but she has this sudden vision of her and Finn spinning and singing and she just _wants _it.

"I don't sing," he says quickly.

She's about to tell him that's nonsense – everyone can sing – when they reach Professor Hagrid's cabin. Tina comes up, blushing furiously (because they share this class with the Ravenclaws, and she has the biggest crush on Artie Abrams) as she asks Rachel how her hair looks.

Rachel assures her that her hair looks fine. She turns back around to continue her conversation with Finn to find that he's gone. She looks around to see him standing with Noah and the pretty, blonde Ravenclaw Quinn Fabray of all people.

Finn laughs at something Quinn says, and Rachel feels her heart sink. She tries to focus on what Professor Hagrid is saying, but all she can focus on is perfect Quinn in the corner of her eye, flipping her blonde hair and smirking. That'll never be her. And it kills her.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

"Hey, Rach, wait up!"

Rachel stops and turns to see Finn waving at her, a sour-faced Noah next to him.

"You go on ahead," Rachel tells Tina. "Catch up with Mercedes and Kurt. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Tina shrugs, departing just as Finn and Noah reach her.

"Hello, Finn, Noah," she greets. "Where are you gentlemen headed?"

Noah grunts in reply, but Finn says, "Quidditch practice. What about you?"

"Frog choir practice," she tells him, unable to keep the grin off her face.

Noah laughs.

"_What_ is so funny about _that_?" she demands.

"Frog choir is for _losers_," Noah says. "Everyone knows that."

"Frog choir is for people with _talent_," she fires back. "Something _you _would know nothing about, _Noah_."

Noah scoffs. "Why would I care? Why would I want to join a club full of _freaks _like you?"

Rachel stops, tears stinging her eyes. She glances up at Finn. He's staring at the ground, his expression uncomfortable.

"I'll just leave you alone then," she manages to get out. The tears are clogging up her throat though; she can _feel _it. "I wouldn't want to contaminate you with my presence."

She turns on her heel then, heading down the corridor, hastily wiping her eyes. She half expects Finn to call after her or to run up and ask if she's okay.

He doesn't.

It hurts that Noah called her a freak, but it hurts more that Finn didn't defend her, didn't even _try _and stand up for her. He's supposed to be her friend.

But why would he want to be friends with a freak?

"Rach, are you okay?"

Somehow, she's made it to the Charms classroom, and Mercedes is surveying her carefully. She wipes her eyes one final time and plasters on a fake grin. "Yeah, of course."

"Now that everyone's here, let's get started!" Professor Flitwick squeaks. "We'll start off with some simple warm-ups…"

Rachel takes a deep breath. She can't focus on Finn and Noah and their idiocy right now. She doesn't need them anyway. She has real, true friends. She just needs to focus on singing. So she does.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

"So Puck called you a freak and Finn just _stood _there?" Tina asks in disbelief. The three girls are in their dormitory later that night, and Rachel has just finished telling them what happened in the corridor.

Rachel nods, saying in a hollow voice, "Yep." Tears burn her eyes once again. "I thought he was different, but…" She sobs quietly.

"Oh, sweetie," Mercedes says, hugging her tightly. "I warned you this was going to happen. Boys always disappoint you. You should wait to give your heart to someone who's worthy."

"It's not _that _Mercedes," she wails. "I _told _you, we are – were – just friends. I already figured out that he would never see me in _that _way, because I'm not blonde or stunning or–"

"Rachel Berry, don't you _ever _say anything like that again," Mercedes warns her. "You are beautiful just the way you are, and you are just too good for a slimeball like Finn."

She gives her a halfhearted smile. "Thanks, but that's not the point. The point is that I at least thought we were _friends_. But I guess… I guess we're not." She starts crying all over again, while Mercedes hugs her and Tina pats her head comfortingly.

"Thanks for being here for me, guys," she manages to choke out.

"That's what friends are for," Tina says softly. Then she adds, "Finn'll come around, Rach. He's not a bad guy; we all know that."

She shakes her head. "He shouldn't _have _to come around. He should've been there in the first place."

Tina and Mercedes don't have anything to say to that. Rachel knows it's because they realize it's true.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

The frog choir performs in front of the school at the Halloween feast, and Rachel can't help but be pleased that she managed to snag a solo. She sings her heart out and afterward, only the Slytherin table manages to fling mashed potatoes at her while everyone else claps, so she sees it as progress.

As she goes to sit back down, she sees the only seat available is between Tina and Finn, so she puts on a brave face and sits down next to him.

"Hey," he says. She ignores him. She's been ignoring him for a week and a half now, since the incident on her way to practice. (He hasn't exactly been trying hard to talk to her though, for his part. The only awkward part was in Potions, where they were still partners. Ignoring him in there had been super hard.)

"Rach –"

"Don't," she cuts him off curtly. "I don't want to hear what you have to say to me. I'm just a freak, right? You shouldn't be talking to me anyway."

He sighs. "Puck shouldn't have said that, Rachel, and I don't think you're a freak."

"Could've fooled me," she says coolly.

"I didn't call you that, and you know it."

She turns to glare at him. "I also know you didn't stick up for me, Finn. We were friends. Friends stick up for each other. But you… you just _let _Noah call me that. You didn't even say _anything_, let alone something that would've made me think that maybe you actually cared about our friendship."

"I – I did care," he says. "I mean, I do." He takes a deep breath. "I miss being your friend, Rachel. I'm sorry for what Puck said and I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you. I want to be your friend again."

She rolls her eyes. "And what if it happens again? What if Noah insults me to my face when you're there? What if Quinn Fabray thinks I'm a freak? You're honestly going to stick up for me? Put your reputation on the line?"

Finn sighs. "Look, Rachel, I really do miss you. And I'll try my best."

"Your _best_?" she asks incredulously. "It's a yes or no question, Finn. Either I'm your friend, or I'm not."

"You are my friend," he says quietly. "I mean, don't tell Puck, but you're kind of like my _best _friend."

She looks at him, her anger draining away. "Then you'll have to act like it, Finn. I can't… I can't have you be my secret friend or something, alright?"

He nods. "Okay, Rach. Definitely."

She smiles at him lightly. "Good."

"Does this mean we're friends again?" he asks.

She gives a slow nod. "Yes."

He grins at her. "Cool. Wanna go to the library with me tomorrow morning to study for Transfiguration? I still don't really get the animate to inanimate stuff we're doing right now."

"Sure, Finn," she agrees. She pauses, then adds, "Are you sure Noah won't have a problem with that?"

Finn shrugs. "Who cares?"

Rachel grins at him. He passed the test. And she really has missed him.

"Oh, Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"You're kind of my best friend, too."

She doesn't miss the slow smile that spreads across his face.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

The rest of the year goes by pretty smoothly. Mercedes initially think Rachel is insane for forgiving Finn, giving him the evil eye whenever she gets the chance, but Rachel's just glad to have Finn back in her life. Tina insists it's because Rachel clearly has feelings romantically for him, but Rachel denies it repeatedly, because Finn is her _best friend_ and things just don't work like that. Sure, she likes being around him and he makes her smile and he's pretty adorable, but it's _Finn_.

Besides, she has her eye on someone else.

She sees him for the first time in the quad on morning break in the middle of April. He has wavy brown hair and grey-blue eyes. He's older, too; that much Rachel can tell. "Who's that?" she asks Tina, pointing him out.

Tina's eyes widen. "Jesse St. James. Don't you remember? He's the keeper for the Slytherin Quidditch team."

Rachel _does _remember that now, vaguely. Honestly, she doesn't pay that much attention to that side of things in Quidditch; she just watches Finn and his end of things. Looking closer, she sees the green and silver tie. His eyes meet hers, and he gives her a little smile. Her heart gives a jolt.

"He's cute," she finds herself saying.

"Rachel," Tina says evenly, "don't even. He's a fifth year. And a _Slytherin_."

"So?" Rachel asks.

"Slytherins are primarily _evil_."

"That's not true," Rachel says absently, still staring at Jesse. He catches her eye again and winks. She blushes and turns away.

"C'mon," Tina mutters, grabbing her arm. "We have Divination next, so we better get an early start."

Rachel looks back one more time at Jesse, but he's gone. She wonders where he could have gotten to.

Tina notices her searching gaze. "I'm telling you, Rachel. Stay away from Jesse St. James. He's bad news."

Rachel doesn't believe her. She just feels there's _something _about Jesse, something hidden and wonderful. She's going to find out what it is.

* * *

**I had such a hard time deciding between Tina/Mike and Tina/Artie and I went with Tina/Artie in the end.  
**

**Oh, yeah, and say hello to Jesse St. James. ;) Hahaha. He'll definitely be back. **

**And I really do love Puck, but he had to say those things, for the plot of my story. Don't worry, good, fun-loving, buttons-pushing Puck will be back ;)**

**Okay I'm done now. So, uh, review? :D  
**


	4. you cut me down to size

**I'm so sorry it's been an entire week since I've updated. D: I really have been bogged down with homework, I swear, and I had virtually NO time to write. I wrote this in bits and pieces over the week, finished it up last night, but the site was down so I couldn't upload it. D: BUT FINALLY, here it is. (:**

* * *

_you cut me down to size and opened up my eyes  
made me realize what i could not see_

_and i could write a book, the one they'll say that shook the world_  
_and then it took, it took it back from me_

iv.

On the third week of term, Rachel's asked on her first official date. Jesse St. James comes up to her when she's waiting on Tina in the library.

"You're Rachel Berry, right?" he asks with a little grin.

She nods. "And you're Jesse St. James."

He winks at her. "The one and only."

She giggles.

"Didn't you have a solo at the Halloween feast last year?"

She beams at him. "Yes, I did."

He nods. "You're really talented, you know. And I find talent _extremely _attractive."

She feels the blush settling into her cheeks.

"Let me take you to Hogsmeade next weekend," he says, leaning on her table. "We're two talented people, Rachel, and together we'd be _magical_."

She bites her lip and nods. "Okay."

"Great," he says. He leans down to whisper in her ear, "See you next Saturday. Meet me in the entrance hall. Eleven o'clock."

He leaves then, and Rachel can't stop smiling. Jesse St. James just asked her out. _Her_. An adorable, extraordinary _sixth _year just asked _her _out. She'd squeal, but she knows Madam Pince would swoop down upon her in an instant.

"Was that Jesse St. James I saw over here?" Tina asks in a low whisper as she sets down her things.

Rachel nods. "He just asked me out."

Tina's jaw drops. "And what did you say?"

"I said yes, of course."

"Rachel, he's not good news," Tina says in a low voice. "He's a _Slytherin._"

"So?" Rachel whispers back defiantly. "It doesn't mean he's evil."

Tina mutters something that sounds suspiciously like "yes, it does," but Rachel ignores her, opening her Transfiguration text book. Tina follows suit.

Rachel stares at the page, but all she can think about is Jesse. He asked _her_. He thinks she's _talented_.

Tina scowls at the silly grin on Rachel's face.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

"Jesse St. _James_?" Finn asks her in Potions as soon as she reaches the table. School has been back in session for four weeks now, and she has a sneaking suspicion he's been talking to Tina. She turns to glare at her across the room. Tina is pretending to inspect the ceiling.

She sighs, turning back to Finn. "Yes, he asked me to Hogsmeade. And yes, I'm going."

"He's a _dick_," Finn says exasperatedly.

"Mr. Hudson, language!" Professor Parkinson snaps as she strides into the room. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

She flicks her wand and words begin to appear on the board. "Swelling solutions are some of the trickier potions in this year's curriculum…"

"He is, though," Finn mutters next to her.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "You don't even _know _him," she whispers back.

"Sure I do," he replies. "He's the poor loser who throws things every time we hand his ass to him in Quidditch."

Rachel scowls. "He's just very passionate."

"Passionate my ass," Finn mutters darkly.

"Do you have a _problem_, Finn?"

"As a matter of fact—"

"Miss Berry, Mr. Hudson, if your conversation is _really _that important, I can surely let you go out in the hallway to finish it." Rachel sheepishly meets Professor Parkinson's stern gaze and feels her whole face redden.

"That won't be necessary," Rachel says.

"Yeah," Finn agrees. "It was nothing."

Rachel glances at him out of the corner of her eye, and his jaw is clenched, like it's taking all he has to not burst out in an angry tirade.

"I'm still taking ten points," Professor Parkinson says calmly. "And Mr. Hudson, you can partner with Miss Zizes today. Miss Berry, you'll be with Mr. Puckerman."

Rachel bites back a groan as Finn stands up to switch seats with Noah.

"Berry," Noah greets gruffly.

"Puckerman," she replies coolly.

Professor Parkinson goes to back to lecturing about Swelling Solutions, and Rachel tries to ignore the wounded looks Finn keeps shooting her from across the aisle way. It's not her fault, she reminds herself. A perfectly nice, cute boy has taken interest in her, and Finn just has to respect that.

It's weird how he has this whole protectiveness of her. She figures he probably thinks she's like his little sister or something. (He can't have _those _feelings for her. He's _Finn_.)

Professor Parkinson finally wraps up her lecture and sets the students loose.

"So, uh, I definitely did not pay attention to anything she just said, so you'll have to take the reins on this one," Noah tells her.

Rachel rolls her eyes, pulling her book toward her so she can examine the recipe.

"You and St. James, huh?"

"That's none of your business, Noah," she answers coolly. Ever since he called her a freak last year, she's tried to talk to him as little as possible.

"You seem to have no problem telling people about it," he accuses, "so what's the big deal in me asking?"

She has a feeling Finn is listening because his grip tightens on the flask he's holding, his knuckles turning white.

"Can you just please go get our supplies?" she asks him exasperatedly. She thrusts her textbook into his hands.

He sighs. "Whatever, Berry."

She closes her eyes and concentrates on the fact that in just a few days, she'll be walking around the beautiful village of Hogsmeade with Jesse St. James and it will be _perfect_.

She smiles.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

Rachel figures out about an hour into her date with Jesse St. James that there is little he is interested in besides himself.

"So which one of my saves was your favorite?" he asks, taking a swig of butterbeer as they sit in the Three Broomsticks. "I mean, I know they were all pretty fantastic, but if you _had _to choose."

"I'm sorry," Rachel says, looking down at her own mug – which she had to pay for herself (she was under the impression that this was a _date_ and doesn't the _guy _usually pay?) – and staring at the foam on top. "I don't really pay that much attention to Quidditch."

"But you're there every game," he points out, confused.

She starts to say that she's there to support Finn, but since this is supposedly a date, she figures that probably won't go over well. "I just don't follow the game very closely," she says instead with a shrug, which is true. She can't even remember seeing Jesse play.

"Oh," he says, and disappointment clouds his features. Then he smirks. "Here, I'll teach you."

He grabs the salt shaker and takes a fry and launches into a detailed reenactment of what she can only assume is a save he made in the most recent game. She kind of wants to bang her head on the table, but she thinks of how talented and cute he is and… she knows there were more reasons for wanting to go out with him, weren't there? Then why can't she remember them?

She glances around the pub, and then her breath catches in her throat. Finn is sitting two tables away, and he's not alone. He's with Quinn Fabray, and he's smiling and she's _laughing_. Rachel feels her heart sink and she doesn't even know _why_. She made it perfectly clear that she was seeing Jesse. He's at perfect liberty to go out with whomever he likes, even if it's someone as vapid as Quinn Fabray. Besides, it's none of her business anyway. She and Finn are friends. And that's that.

"I know, I know," Jesse's saying as she struggles to zone back in to the conversation. "How _did _I make that save? Just lucky hands, I guess." He winks at her, and she gives him a weak smile.

"Can we go now?" she asks bluntly. "I mean, I have quite a bit of homework to do, Transfiguration essay, Potions write up, practicing Silencing charms…"

He frowns. "Are you not having a good time?" he asks. "Because I thought we were connecting."

She fights the urge to glance over at Finn. She doesn't _care_, she convinces herself. "It's not that," she assures him.

"Then you'll stay?" he asks, but she thinks it sounds more like he's telling her. Something flickers in his eyes.

Rachel sees Quinn lean over to whisper in Finn's ear out of the corner of her eye. Finn's laughter bounces around the pub.

She swallows. "Okay," she agrees.

"Great," Jesse says, beaming. "Now this particular save…"

She blocks out the sound of Jesse's voice and stares into her mug once more. She can't listen to Jesse any more, but she can't listen to Finn and Quinn having a grand time. This day was supposed to be perfect. _Jesse_ was supposed to be perfect. What's wrong with her? Why can't she snap out of this?

And why does she suddenly care so much about Finn?

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

Jesse walks her to Potions on Monday, kissing her on the cheek as they stop outside the door. "See you at lunch," he reminds her with a wink, and her grin fades as he walks away. Great. Now she gets to listen to "Marvelous Saves by Jesse St. James" all over again at lunch.

Finn comes out the corner, frowning. "What was St. Jackass doing here?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "He walked me to class." Finn's frown deepens, and he opens his mouth to retort, but Rachel cuts him off. "Look, can we not do this today, Finn? I know you have some prejudices against Jesse for whatever reason, but we're potions partners. We need to work together. And… we're friends. I don't… I don't want to keep _fighting _with you alright?"

He nods slowly. "Yeah, alright. But I'm not gonna like it."

She purses her lips. "I guess that's fair. Just try not be so vocal about it, if you don't mind?"

"Alright," he agrees. He gestures to the door. "After you, partner."

She gives him a small smile. "How chivalrous of you, Mr. Hudson."

He follows her into the classroom and over to their table. "I have _no _idea what that means."

She sets down her books and without looking at him, says, "It means you're a great guy, Finn."

"Really?"

She glances up at him. He's smiling at her, but it doesn't reach his eyes. His eyes look sad, tired.

She shrugs. "Of course, Finn."

Professor Parkinson tells them to take their seats then, waving her wand as words appear on the board. Rachel tries to pay attention, but she finds herself wondering what would have happened if instead of her date with Jesse, she had gone on a date with Finn. It would have been awkward, right? Because she and Finn are best friends, and he doesn't think of her in that way, just like she doesn't think of him in that way.

But Finn wouldn't have made her listen to every great save he had ever made. Finn would've bought her butterbeer. Finn would've been a perfect gentleman. And Finn would have walked back with her to the castle, hand in hand, listening to her stories and letting her tell him about frog choir and…

She stops. She can't think of Finn like that. She _can't_. She's pretty sure she's with Jesse now. It's not fair to him, is it?

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

She forgets all about Quinn Fabray until she walks into the Great Hall for dinner. She spent lunch out by the lake with Jesse, listening to him describe (what else?) his Quidditch saves, so she didn't eat, and she's _starving_.

She spies an empty spot in between Tina and Finn, so she heads over to squeeze in between them. She just sits down when she hears a voice behind her.

"Hey, Finny!"

Rachel turns around to see Quinn Fabray standing behind her. "Man hands," she adds, glaring at Rachel.

"Hey, Quinn," Finn says, smiling. Then he processes what she said to Rachel. "Oh, uh, this is Rachel. Rachel Berry. Rachel, this is Quinn."

Rachel puts on a fake grin and holds out her hand. "Hello, Quinn."

Quinn eyes her hand disdainfully. "How cute. You think I'm going to shake hands with you."

The smile slides off Rachel's face as she lowers her hand. "Charming," she adds drily.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Anyway, Finn, I was just double checking our plans for tonight. Library, right? Seven o'clock?" She gives him a smirk. Finn smiles wider.

"Yeah, yeah, still on," Finn assures her.

She flips her hair. "Great. See you after dinner."

Rachel doesn't miss the way Finn stares after her as she walks back to the Ravenclaw table.

"Nice ass," Noah comments from his spot across from Finn, waggling his eyebrows.

Finn leans over to punch his shoulder. "Shut up, man. That's my _girlfriend_ you're talking about."

Rachel feels her heart sink in her chest and has to bite her lip to keep from bursting out with, "You're dating that blonde _bitch_?" She knows that wouldn't be fair after the conversation they had concerning Jesse. She settles for, "Oh. You're dating Quinn Fabray now?"

He nods sheepishly. "Yeah. I took her to Hogsmeade this weekend and she's… she's just really awesome."

Noah rolls his eyes and Rachel tries to get rid of the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You haven't eaten anything," Tina notes beside her.

Rachel shakes her head. "I'm… not hungry."

"Oh." Tina frowns, looking from her to Finn, the pieces clicking together. "Okay then."

"Actually, I think I'm going to head on up to bed," Rachel says, getting up. She feels like she could throw up, and she can't even look at Finn right now. What is happening to her?

"Are you sick, Rach?" Finn asks, his forehead crinkled adorably in confusion.

"Yeah," she says quickly, adding in a muttered tone, "something like that."

Noah gives her a knowing look. She says good night, heading up to the Gryffindor tower. She doesn't let the tears flow until she's safely in her bed, the covers drawn up around her. What can Finn possibly see in Quinn anyway? Just days ago he was jealous of her newfound relationship with Jesse, and now he's smitten with that blonde devil?

She wishes she hadn't chosen Jesse. She wishes she had realized her feelings for Finn sooner, before Quinn Fabray happened.

She hears the door open and looks up to see Tina and Mercedes. "Aren't you supposed to be at dinner?" she asks, her voice hoarse.

Mercedes frowns. "We came to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," she whimpers, her eyes filling with tears.

"Sweetie, it's okay if you're not," Tina tells her, sitting down on her bed.

Rachel lets out a sob. "Mercedes, p-please don't s-say you t-told me so."

Mercedes raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I l-like Finn," Rachel wails, tears cascading down her cheeks. "And he's with Q-Quinn, who's everything I'm n-not."

"I thought you liked Jesse," Tina says in confusion.

"Quinn has got nothing on you," Mercedes soothes, patting Rachel's head comfortingly. "Finn's just too dumb to see it."

"No, I b-blew it," Rachel moans.

"Are you still dating Jesse?" Tina asks.

Rachel shrugs.

"Well, I know this sucks for you, but you need to figure things out with Jesse before you figure things out with Finn," Mercedes tells her. "The boy may be an egotistical jackass, but he deserves that much at least."

Rachel nods, tears burning her throat.

"Oh, baby," Mercedes mutters, hugging Rachel's head to her torso.

Rachel starts sobbing all over again. She can't even think about Jesse right now, and she doesn't want to think about Finn. It's hurts way too much.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

Her relationship with Jesse draws to a close two weeks later. Surprisingly, he's the one who ends things.

"I thought we had so much in common," he says to her in the middle of the courtyard. She thinks it's ironic that this is the place where she first saw him, first became interested in him, and this is the place where he chooses to dump her. "I just don't feel it anymore."

She doesn't say anything. She can't muster up the energy.

"So I'm breaking up with you."

She nods. "Okay."

He stares at her in disbelief. "_Okay_? Aren't you a _little _bit traumatized? Crushed?"

She shrugs. "Not really."

He sighs. "I thought you were special, Rachel. I guess I was wrong." He turns to go.

"Maybe I'm not special, but I should've listened to my friends. They were right about you. You're just an egotistical _jerk._" The words are out of her mouth before she knows what she's saying, but she doesn't regret them.

Jesse stops and turns back around to face her. "Well, well, Miss Berry _does _have a spine."

She sticks her chin out defiantly. She knows he can't hurt her.

"You think I don't notice the way you look at Hudson?" he asks quietly, his voice sinister. "Think I don't see you staring at him longingly?"

Angry tears burn behind her eyes.

"I know it _kills _you to see him with her. And I know that he broke you. I could've put you back together, but you wouldn't let me. You can't see past him. He's an idiot and clearly not worthy of your time." He sighs. "I could've been the right guy for you, Rachel," he says quietly. "If you'd given me a real chance, we could've been great together."

"How dare you," Rachel says, anger coloring her tone. "Finn is better than you'll ever be: A better guy, a better friend, and a better _keeper_." Jesse opens his mouth in fury, but Rachel cuts him off. "I'm not finished. I could have never fallen for you the way I've fallen for Finn because all you care about is _yourself_, unlike Finn, who cares about everyone else. I don't deserve him, but I do know that I deserve someone better than you."

Leaving him open mouthed, she turns on her heel and leaves, feeling better than she has in weeks.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

Rachel somehow finds herself out by the lake, sitting under a willow tree and staring out at the glassy surface. Fall is slowly turning to winter, and she hugs her cloak around herself.

"What brings you out here, Berry?"

She abruptly turns around to see Noah, his breath coming out in white puffs in the chilly air.

"Needed to clear my head," she says quietly. "You?"

He sighs. "Same."

He sits down next to her and they sit in silence for a few minutes. Then Noah speaks, his voice low and quiet.

"You really like him, don't you?"

Rachel doesn't have to ask who he's talking about. She knows it's Finn. And for some reason, she says, "Yes, I do."

He nods slowly.

"And you really like Quinn, don't you?" She knows she didn't imagine the way he was looking at her when she walked away with Finn the other day.

Noah clears his throat. "Doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"No, I suppose it doesn't," she says quietly.

"It just sucks, you know," Noah mutters after a few minutes. "Why him and not me?" He looks over at her and laughs bitterly. "I guess I shouldn't be asking you, huh? Seeing as you're a little biased, being in love with Hudson and hating me."

"I don't hate you," she tells him. "Sure, you haven't been the nicest person in regards to me, but I don't hate you."

"Why?" he asks.

"It doesn't really matter now, does it?" she asks.

He cracks a small smile. "You're alright, Berry."

She shrugs. "I have my moments."

"Hey, don't tell anyone about this, okay?" Noah asks quietly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Rachel replies. "I know you have a reputation to protect."

"Yep," he agrees. Then, "Crap."

"What?" she asks.

"I think we just became friends."

She laughs. "I'm so sorry. We can be secret friends if you'd like."

"No, it's okay," he tells her. "I don't think I mind so much."

She smiles.

"Finn's an idiot, you know," he tells her.

She sighs. "I know. Somehow, it doesn't change anything."

He nods. "I get that. Quinn's kind of a bitch, but I'm still in love with her for whatever reasons. I think it's because I like a challenge, you know?"

She smiles at him. "You really do love her, don't you?"

He nods. "I really think I do." He pauses, then adds, "Most of the time, it really sucks though."

"Don't I know it," Rachel mutters.

"He'll get his head out of his ass eventually," Noah offers.

Rachel shrugs. "Noah?" she asks.

"Hmm."

"I'm glad we're friends now. I mean, Mercedes and Tina are great and everything but… they don't understand. They don't get the _pain _of watching someone you care about be with someone else."

Noah nods. "Same, Berry. Same."

Rachel feels her fingers growing numb, but she doesn't want to get up and go inside the castle walls, because reality will come crashing back as soon as she sees Finn smiling and making googly-eyes at Quinn, and her heart will break all over again. She doesn't feel quite so empty and helpless sitting out here by the lake with Noah. Out here, she feels like things might be okay.

She knows that when she goes back inside, it will all come crumbling down.

* * *

**So I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter so far, and I hope that compensates for the long waiting time. D:  
**

**St. Berry has officially commenced, guys. Hahah. I love Jesse St. James. Not St. Berry. Just Jesse. XD And now... the reign of Fuinn. Sorry. Had to be done. AND PUCKLEBERRY FRIENDSHIP. I love me some Puckleberry friendship, haha. And a little Quick thrown in for good measure. ;) Hopefully there was a little something for everyone in this chapter. XD**

**I will go and answer all the reviews from last time now, and hopefully you'll find it in your hearts to review this chapter. I love each and every one of you. (:  
**


	5. oh what good is it to live

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in weeks. D: School has been kicking my butt. After Spring Break, the teachers have been piling on the homework. I'll try to be better about updating this, I swear. Don't be afraid to prod me when I'm not updating, whether on here, or on tumblr. (dancingxinxthexrain is my url on there as well ;D)**

**Thanks for being loyal readers though, and I hope you enjoy this next part. (:**

* * *

_oh what good is it to live with nothing left to give?  
forget but not forgive,  
not loving all you see_

_oh the streets your walking on,  
a thousand houses long,  
well that's where i belong,  
and you belong with me  
not swallowed in the sea  
_

v.

Rachel screams when she opens her letter and a shiny red and gold prefect's badge falls out onto the table.

"What is it?" her daddy asks, rushing into the kitchen, her dad right behind him. "Are you okay, Princess?"

She beams, holding up the badge. "I made prefect."

Her dads gasp and hug her, offering their congratulations, saying they'll go out to dinner tonight – her pick, a special treat.

She can't stop smiling. She wonders who the other Gryffindor prefect will be. She desperately hopes it's Finn.

(She's not in love with him or anything, though. She's _not_. She can't be. He's with Quinn.)

"We'll have to tell your grandmother!" her daddy exclaims, and she pushes all thoughts of Finn and stupid Quinn out of her mind. No matter what, this year is going to be amazing. Nothing will be able to bring her down, not even Quinn Fabray.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

She's surprisingly one of the last ones into the prefect compartment on the train. The only one after her is Santana Lopez, who Rachel is surprised to see is representing Hufflepuff.

"Rachel," a voice says, and she turns around to see Jesse, head boy's badge gleaming on his chest, smirking at her. "Care to sit down? Maybe next to your representative from your house?"

She smiles sarcastically at him and looks over to where he's pointing. Kurt Hummel gives her a little wave. He's sitting next to a curly-haired boy she vaguely recognizes as the seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She moves to sit on the other side of Kurt, trying not to feel disappointed. Finn getting prefect _was _a little farfetched, now that she thinks about it.

"I'm Blaine," the boy on the other side of Kurt whispers, stretching out his hand.

Rachel grasps it and shakes it, smiling at him. "Rachel."

"Charmed," he says, winking at her.

She giggles.

"Oh my Merlin, shut _up_. I'm trying to actually _pay attention_."

Rachel's heart sinks as she realizes that Quinn Fabray herself is sitting on the other side of Blaine.

Blaine rolls his eyes. "I'm so honored to be working with you all year," he mutters.

Quinn glares at him.

Rachel glances at Kurt, and he's smiling. She thinks that being a prefect might not be so bad.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

Professor Parkinson announces that, once again, they will have the same partners as the previous four years. Noah groans, and Professor Parkinson shoots him a look.

Rachel doesn't know whether she should feel grateful that it's an excuse to spend time with Finn, or nauseous. What if she has to listen to him rant on and on about Quinn and how amazing she is? She doesn't think she could take it.

"Another year, partner," Finn says, grinning, as they sit down at the familiar table. "You up for it?"

She can't help but feel warm and fuzzy as he smiles at her, and she decides that Quinn or no Quinn, she can still be Finn's friend. They've always been friends, anyway.

"You know it," she replies.

Rachel sees Kurt looking at the both of them out of the corner of her eye, and she turns to face him. He smirks.

She rolls her eyes and wills herself not to blush. The last thing she needs is Kurt bringing up Finn on their next patrol.

Kurt winks at her. Oh, Merlin. He _knows_.

And, predictably, he _does _bring it up on their next patrol.

"So you and Finn, huh?" he asks, smirking at her as they pass the Great Hall.

She sighs. "He has a _girlfriend_, Kurt."

"And she's a colossal bitch."

Rachel shrugs.

"He's my stepbrother, you know," Kurt says casually. "I could put in a good word for you."

Rachel's heart nearly breaks out of her chest, it starts beating so hard. "I – I didn't know that," she manages to squeak out.

"Well, our parents just got married this summer," Kurt explains, "so it's still kind of new. But Finn and I get along pretty well."

"That's really great, Kurt," Rachel tells him, adding, "but I'm not interested in Finn."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Uh huh. And I like girls."

Rachel cracks a smile.

"We could be friends, you know," Kurt offers casually. "It'll sure make rounds a lot more bearable if I can do them with a friend."

Rachel nods. "I'd like that."

"Great," Kurt grins. He loops his arm through hers. "Friends tells each other everything, you know. So we should start with you, and your feelings for my stepbrother."

Rachel groans. "_Kurt_, I really don't—"

"You do," he says pointedly, "so spill."

She glances at her watch and sees that she and Kurt still have an hour left in their shift, so she sighs. And she tells him.

He grins and gasps and oohs and ahs and makes noises of sympathy in all the right places. And, honestly, Rachel feels a little better about the entire situation when she's done talking to him about it.

"Quinn's just a _distraction_," Kurt tells her knowingly. "He couldn't stand seeing you with Jesse, so he decided to distract himself."

"But now I'm not with Jesse, and he's still with Quinn," she points out.

Kurt falters for a second, but quickly assures her that he obviously just got a little caught up. "He'll come around soon enough. The boy may not be the brightest, but he'll brighten up one of these days."

Rachel isn't so sure, but Kurt starts talking about how dreamy Blaine, the prefect from Ravenclaw, is, and she doesn't interrupt him to tell him so. She knows she'll never be able to rival stunning, smart, blonde Quinn Fabray. She'll win every single time. So why should she bother?

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

The only class Rachel loathes more than Care of Magical Creatures, which they have with the Ravenclaws (and, by default, Quinn Fabray), is Charms, which they have with the Hufflepuffs – which means Rachel has to fend off the unwanted advances of the creep Jacob Ben Israel.

"Wanna practice Adoration Charms this weekend?" he asks her after class on a Tuesday in October.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "No, Jacob."

"What do I have to do to convince you that my love is true?" he pleads.

She sighs. "Please, just stop trying to convince me."

He laughs. "Oh, I could never do that. Now are you busy this Saturday? Because I was thinking –"

"I believe the lady said 'no.'"

Rachel whips around to see Finn, hands in his pockets, frown on his face, and eyes glaring holes into Jacob's head. She wonders why he's doing this, but then he winks at her and she feels her heart melt.

Jacob mutters something incomprehensible under his breath.

"What was that?" Finn asks.

"I was just… leaving," Jacob sputters, turning on his heel and exiting the classroom.

Rachel smiles lightly up at Finn. "Thanks."

He shrugs. "Anytime. Looked like he was cornering you and you needed a way out."

She laughs. "Pretty much sums it up."

He smiles, the corner of his mouth twitching up, and she clears her throat. "Well, I better get going. I mean, Tina and Mercedes will wonder why I'm late to dinner."

"I'll walk you," Finn says quickly.

She hesitates. She knows this isn't a good idea. Isn't she only tearing herself up further? But he looks at her so earnestly that she can't refuse. "Sure."

They head out into the corridor together. She quickly falls into conversation with him, asking him about Quidditch, and he pays just as much attention to her, inquiring about the frog choir and her new duties as prefect. She had forgotten how easy it is to talk to Finn.

They're just about to cross into the entrance of the Great Hall when a sharp, nasally voice shouts out, "Finn!"

Finn and Rachel both turn to see a less-than-happy looking Quinn Fabray striding towards them. "Where have you been?" she demands. "You were supposed to walk me to dinner, _remember_?"

"Oh, right, I forgot," Finn says. "I was talking to Rachel after Charms and I just lost track of things, I guess…"

Quinn eyes Rachel distastefully. "I see…" She puts on a sweetly saccharine smile. "No matter, you can go on in and save me a seat." She leans up to kiss Finn. Rachel pointedly looks away, her heart breaking inside her chest. She knew this was a bad idea, _knew _it.

"Actually, I promised Rach I would—"

"_Now_," she says in a warning tone, her eyes flashing.

Finn gulps. "Uh, I guess I'll see you around, Rach."

She smiles at him sadly. "It's okay, Finn. Go on."

He looks back at Quinn and Rachel one last time before disappearing into the Great Hall.

"And just what do you think _you're _doing?" Quinn snaps. "Do you think you can _steal _him from me or something, Man Hands?"

Rachel shakes her head. "Wh – no! Finn and I are just friends."

Quinn scoffs. "Oh, don't make me laugh. I see the way you look at him, you know. He may be blind, but I'm not."

Rachel feels her cheeks redden.

"It would never work out between you, Berry, so just get that through your head, okay? He's with me because he's _supposed _to be."

"What does that even _mean_?" Rachel finds herself asking.

"It _means _that you don't stand a chance." Quinn takes a deep breath. "And you never will. And why would you? I mean, _look _at you. I don't know why Finn even _talks _to a dwarf like you."

Rachel feels the tears sting her eyes, but she refuses to let Quinn see her cry. "Do you really feel the need to tear others down to feel better about yourself?" she asks, her voice trembling.

Quinn's smirk falters slightly.

"Maybe I'm not beautiful like you, but at least I have a heart. At least I'm a decent human being. And maybe I do have to deal with the fact that Finn chose you, but that's for me to figure out, okay? I love Finn, but he loves you, so you should just focus on that and making him _happy _rather than making me miserable."

Quinn narrows her eyes. "What's your angle, Treasure Trail? What's in it for you?"

A tear rolls down her cheek despite her resolve. "A broken heart," she answers truthfully. She feels the tears threatening to spill over, so she turns on her heel, forgetting all about dinner, and heads up the main staircase. She doesn't look back. She doesn't need to. Her heart has shattered enough for one day.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

When Kurt first asks her to spend Christmas vacation with him, she declines politely, saying that she really should go see her dads and that she's sure Mercedes would _love _to go instead.

Kurt sees right through her. "I'll make sure Finn doesn't bother you," he says. "I _promise_." Rachel told him all about her confrontation with Quinn, and she's managed to avoid seeing Finn outside of their classes. "I just want to spend time with a friend, alright? Besides, I spent last winter break with Mercedes, and a good portion of this summer. She's probably sick of me." He winks.

Rachel sighs. "Okay," she concedes. "If my dads are okay with it, I'll stay at your house over break."

Kurt squeals, jumping up and down and gripping her arm. "It'll be _so _great. I'll have my dad put another bed in my room, and we'll watch some Muggle movies and eat Carole's cooking and it'll be _fantastic_, you'll see."

"My dads could say no," Rachel points out. She's not trying to rain on Kurt's parade, but she is worried about the Finn factor of it all, and her dads are still protective of her. They might not let her go.

"They won't," Kurt tells her knowingly.

And they don't. So she finds herself getting off the train with Kurt at the end of term and being engulfed by a stout woman with short brown hair. "You must be Rachel!" she exclaims after she lets her go. "We've heard so much about you, from both Finn and Kurt. Isn't that right, Finny?"

Rachel stiffens as she looks behind her to see Finn, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks turning pink. "Sure, Mom," he mutters.

She reaches up to grab him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Dad, this is Rachel," Kurt says, gesturing to the man standing next to Carole. He's bald and wearing flannel, which Rachel finds a little strange. He shakes her hand.

"Good to have you, Rachel."

"I really don't mean to intrude on your first Christmas as a family unit," Rachel says nervously.

"Oh, nonsense," Carole tells her, squeezing her arm. "We're happy to have you, Rachel."

"Can we go now?" Finn asks. "I'm kind of starving."

Carole rolls her eyes. "I swear, boy, you think with your stomach."

Finn shrugs, picking up his trunk as well as Rachel's.

"Oh, that isn't necessary," she starts, but Finn cuts her off.

"I want to, Rach. It's not that big of a deal."

Rachel looks around the almost empty platform and sighs. "I guess it's okay," she concedes.

She doesn't realize until later that Finn didn't even introduce Quinn to his parents. In fact, Rachel isn't even sure he said goodbye.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

Aside from the awkward car ride to the Hudson-Hummel household, Rachel successfully manages to avoid Finn for the first days of break, only seeing him during mealtimes. She and Kurt mostly stay holed up in his room, watching Muggle movies, playing Exploding Snap, and just talking. She learns that Kurt's dad is actually a Muggle – his mom was a witch. Burt and Carole met last year when dropping Finn and Kurt off to catch the train. She thinks it's adorable, really. And she considers the break as a whole to be quite successful – up until the fourth day.

Kurt's already gone down to breakfast when she hears a knock on the door. "Kurt, you can come in. I swear I'm decent!" she calls, picking up a sheet from the floor and spreading it across the bed.

The door creaks open. "Are you… making Kurt's bed?"

Her head snaps up and she whips around to see Finn in the doorway. Her heart beats loudly in her chest, like some sort of tribal drum.

"I just… like for everything to be in order," she says evenly, turning her attention back to the sheets.

"Rachel." Finn sighs pointedly. "I feel like you've been avoiding me."

"Why would you say that?" she whispers, still smoothing down the wrinkle-free sheets. She knows she has been, of course, but she doesn't want to have to _talk _to him about it.

"Like now!" he says, the frustration evident in his voice. "You won't even _look _at me, Rachel."

She swallows thickly as the guilt washes over her. She crosses her arms and turns to study him.

"What's up with you?" he asks. "I just… I feel like we haven't talked in, well, ages really. And I miss my best friend, Rach."

"Quinn happened." It's out of her mouth before she can stop it, and she feels herself flush. She goes back to the sheets.

"Is that really what you think?" he asks quietly. "You think that because I have a girlfriend now I won't want to be your friend anymore?"

She glances up at him. His expression is hurt, and he's taken a few steps forward. His hair's still a little messed up from sleep and he surveys her with pain in his eyes.

"No, of course not," she replies just as quietly. "It's that you have a girlfriend now, so you _can't _be friends with me." She looks down before adding in a mutter, "She made that quite clear."

"She said that?" he asks, his voice strained.

"It's okay," Rachel says hastily. "I get it, Finn, I do, and I can't honestly expect you to choose someone like me over someone like her. She's your stunning, gorgeous, perfect girlfriend, and I'm well… not any of that. So it's okay."

She rubs at her eye to get rid of the tears that threaten to spill over.

"She had no right to do that," he tells her. "I'm sorry she made you feel like you're not all of those things, because you are, every last one of them."

Rachel shakes her head, sitting down on the half-made bed. "You don't mean that."

"But I do," Finn says earnestly, crossing the room to sit down beside her. "And sure, Quinn's hot and stuff, but you? You're _beautiful_."

She sniffs, and a few tears slip down her cheeks. He wipes them away gently with his thumb.

"And just so you know," he whispers, "if she's gonna make it come down to you and her…" He leans in so that she can feel his warm breath on her cheek and she swears her heart might just beat out of her chest. "I'd choose you. I'd choose you every time."

She closes her eyes and leans forward to close the distance between them, but before she can feel his lips on hers she hears another voice.

"Rachel, are you up here? Carole says breakfast is rea— Oh. _Oh_. Well, I guess I don't need to go find Finn now."

Rachel jumps back from Finn like she's been electrocuted. Finn sighs. "Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt glares at the pair of them, leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed. "My room? Really?"

"We didn't even do anything," Rachel protests.

"Because I came in," Kurt points out.

Rachel swears Finn mutters, "Thanks a lot," but she can't be sure. And, anyways, he still has a girlfriend.

He was going to kiss her though. Wasn't he?

"Seriously though, it's breakfast time."

Finn gets up and crosses the room, turning back around to smile at Rachel. Her heart flops over in her chest as he leaves the room.

"After breakfast, you're telling me everything," Kurt says, grabbing her arm and hauling her up.

Rachel blushes. "There's nothing to tell."

"Oh, _please_," Kurt says with a roll of his eyes. "You two were almost kissing. I'm not blind. Although I might be after seeing that…"

She shoves him playfully, a grin reluctantly spreading across her lips. She whispers, "He said he'd choose me."

"What?" Kurt asks.

Rachel takes a deep breath. "He said that if it comes down to me and Quinn, he'd pick me."

Kurt smiles at her. "Told you he wasn't completely dimwitted."

Rachel laughs, wondering if things are really going to come down to her and Quinn now. She hopes it does. Maybe then Quinn will finally be gone for good.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

For the next few months, nothing changes. Finn still dates Quinn. Rachel starts talking to Finn again, to test the dynamic, to see if Quinn will make him choose.

For some reason, she doesn't. Rachel wonders if Finn told her about who he would choose. Maybe that's why Quinn hasn't been seeking her out and making her life miserable.

Then, suddenly, everything changes. Finn and Quinn get into a shouting match at breakfast on a Wednesday in April, faces red and spit flying, and Quinn runs off crying. And Finn doesn't go after her. He sits down at the Gryffindor table looking disgruntled but not too shaken up.

"The fuck did you do that for?" Noah asks, looking at the doors Quinn has just disappeared out of.

"She's being a conniving _bitch_," Finn spits out. "She has all these expectations and I'm just done with all of it. I'm done with _her_."

Rachel looks nervously between Noah and Finn, silently begging Noah not to explode. He glances over at her and sighs.

"I'm gonna go see if she's okay." He gets up, pushing his half eaten oatmeal into the center of the table.

"What happened?" Rachel asks Finn quietly.

He looks up at her, a semi-smile on his lips. "She made me choose."

Rachel's heart skips a beat. "Oh," she says quietly.

He shrugs. "Things have been going downhill for a while now, I guess. It was only a matter of time. But this… this was the last straw."

Rachel nods. "I'm sorry, Finn."

"Don't be," he says. "You're my best friend, and she has no right to dictate that."

She feels a slight disappointment at his words. Surely he thought of her as more than a friend. They did almost kiss over Christmas. Doesn't he remember?

"You guys, we have ten minutes to get to Transfiguration," Tina points out.

"Oh, Merlin's pants," Rachel groans, standing up. "Are you coming, Finn?"

He stands up. "'Course, Rach."

He puts his hand on the small of her back as they're leaving the Great Hall, and she thinks – for the millionth time – just how great they could be together. And now that Quinn's out of the picture, maybe it's finally their shot.

Maybe this is her chance to get Finn Hudson to fall in love with her.

* * *

**Thanks you guys so much. :D Special thanks to Kendall, who always encourages me to type the next part of this up and who also made a special graphic for this story. I heart you.**

**It makes my day when you review (:  
**


	6. and i could write a book

**First of all, I'm so sorry for the lack of update. But school's over now, so hopefully I'll have the last chapter up sooner (:**

**Secondly - DHFDFSGKFG THAT FINALE OH MY GOODNESS MY FINCHEL HEART.**

**Okay, now onto the actual update. ;) Thanks for sticking with me through this story, you guys.**

* * *

_and i could write a book, the one they'll say that shook  
the world and then it took, it took it back from me  
and i could write it down and spread it all around,  
get lost and then get found, and you'll come back to me  
not swallowed in the sea_

vi.

"I don't know about this, Finn," she says hesitantly, gripping the broomstick tightly. "You really don't have to keep a silly promise we made when we were eleven."

He chuckles from his spot behind her. "But I want to. Now, grip your hands like this…" She blushes as he places his hands on top of hers to position them.

"Like that?" she asks.

"Just like that," he confirms. "Now, when I tell you to, push off of the ground with your legs, okay?"

"I don't know if this is a good idea. Isn't it… dangerous?"

"Rach, I fly all the time. I promise you'll be fine. Plus, I'm with you, and you know I won't let anything happen to you, right?"

She nods, taking in a shaky breath. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Okay," he says quietly, and he wraps his arms around her waist. She shivers slightly, but she hopes he just thinks it's due to the light breeze.

"When I say push, push off the ground," he whispers into her ear, and she nods.

"Okay," he mutters. "Push!"

She does as she's told, and she gasps as her feet leave the ground and she's hovering in midair.

"Don't panic," Finn instructs, readjusting his hand on her waist, his fingers ghosting over her shirt. Her heart pounds in her chest, and it's not because she's no longer on solid ground. "Just lean forward slightly."

She leans, shooting forward in a burst of speed. She screams, sitting back up.

Finn laughs. "_Slightly_, Rach, not full throttle!"

She huffs. "This isn't easy for me, Finn. I'm not a natural like you."

"No, you're really doing great, Rach," he tells her. "Really great. Let's just try it again, okay?"

She sighs. "Okay."

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

It's not so much that she goes to Hogsmeade with Sam, it's more like she ends up bumping into him outside of the Three Broomsticks and they decide to get a drink.

"Where are Finn, Noah, and Kurt?" she asks as they find a table towards the back, next to some rowdy Hufflepuff fourth years.

Sam shrugs. "Kurt's with Blaine, I suppose. If they aren't official yet, they will be, soon. And Finn and Puck went into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, I think. Puckerman said he needed some more joke wands to give to the first years."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Figures."

"What about Tina and Mercedes?"

Rachel sighs. "Mercedes is sick, so she stayed behind. And ever since Tina and Artie got together, she's been spending pretty much every waking moment with him. Not that I'm not happy for her," she adds hastily.

"Kind of like you and Finn?" Sam asks, raising an eyebrow.

Rachel feels heat rise into her cheeks, glancing down at her mug of butterbeer. "Finn and I aren't together," she says quietly.

Sam scoffs. "Please, Rachel, I've seen the way you two look at each other. It's love."

She chuckles, but it's humorless. "I don't think it is, for him." She clears her throat. "We're best friends, and that's it."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Rachel, you and Finn have something special, and you'd both be dumb to let that get away."

She gives him a small smile. "You really think so, Sam?"

"'Course," he says.

She and Sam finish their butterbeer, and then he accompanies her outside. He holds the door open for her and places his hand delicately on her back as she shrugs on her jacket. She smiles at him lightly, and he smiles back.

"Dude, what the _hell_?"

She turns to see Finn and Noah standing in front of them, Finn seething with anger, and Noah with hand over his mouth, shaking with silent laughter.

"I was just having a drink with Rachel," Sam says nonchalantly.

"You're looking quite _cozy _though," Finn spits out.

Rachel purses her lips and puts her hands on her hips. "I didn't see _you_ offering to take me out, Finn Hudson, so I don't see why you'd care."

He opens his mouth and then shuts it again.

"Can I take this moment to say that Berry totally burned you just now?" Noah asks, laughing.

Finn glares at him. "So you and Evans?" he asks Rachel pointedly.

She sighs. "_No_. We're just _friends_." She pauses. "And don't call him Evans, Finn. He's your friend, and he just noticed that I didn't have anyone to spend time with here, so he offered to keep me company."

He looks uncomfortable. "You could've tagged along with me and Puck…"

She glares at him.

He sighs. "Can I talk to you alone for a second?"

She has half a mind to say 'no,' but before she can, Sam mutters something about Transfiguration homework and grabs Puck by the arm, dragging him back toward the castle, despite his protests.

Finn takes a step closer to Rachel. "Help me out here, Rach. I don't know what you want me to say."

She rolls her eyes. "Just tell me what you're thinking, Finn. What you _feel_. I mean…" She lowers her gaze, looking at the cobblestones. "You can't just play with my emotions. You can't keep me all to yourself and never define what we are."

She glances up at him. His brow is furrowed in confusion. "What we are…" he repeats slowly.

"I can't do this back and forth, Finn," she whispers quietly. "My heart can't take it. So either you want to be with me, or you don't."

He stares at her. He swallows.

She waits.

"Rach, I… I don't wanna screw this up." She's startled by how quiet his voice is, how he lowers his gaze. He swallows thickly. "It's just… you're my best friend. And I have these… feelings for you, but I can't act on them yet, because I don't know how to do it without screwing all of this up."

She nods slowly, because he makes sense. "I have feelings for you, too, you know," she tells him quietly.

The corner of his mouth twitches and he gives her a half-smile. "So can we just… do this for a little bit? Meet halfway. I mean, I wanna be with you, Rach, I really do. I just…" He looks at her helplessly. "I just don't want to lose _this_."

She swallows the tears that are welling up in her throat, and she nods. "I can do that, Finn. At least for now."

He holds out his hand. She looks hesitantly up at him.

"Please, Rach?" He pouts. "I just want to walk you back to the castle. I won't send you any mixed signals, I swear. No attempts to kiss you or anything."

"Okay," she finds herself saying, and as she grips his hand within hers, she tries to calm the erratic beating of her heart. She can't tell him that, mixed signal or not, she wants him to kiss her more than anything.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

On the first day of March, Headmistress McGonagall announces that they will be holding a spring ball for all the students who are fourth years and up.

Kurt starts planning right away.

"Blaine and I will have to get matching dress robes, of course," he mutters, walking back and forth in the prefect commons as Rachel watches in amusement. "I'm thinking a light blue, or maybe a dark green…" He stops, turning to survey Rachel. "And we'll have to get you a dress, of course."

Rachel feels her cheeks burn. "I'm not going, Kurt."

Kurt gasps. "Wash your mouth out, Rachel Berry! Of _course _you're going!"

She shakes her head. "Everyone is supposed to bring a date, Kurt. If I go without one, I'll just look like an even bigger loser than I already am."

"You'll have a date," Kurt assures her.

Rachel looks at him doubtfully.

"Oh, come on, Rachel, Finn's bound to ask you and you know it."

She sighs. "I doubt it." She proceeds to tell Kurt what he said about not wanting to ruin their friendship.

"But he has feelings for you," Kurt persists.

Rachel shrugs. "Supposedly."

Kurt pauses, nodding slightly. "Then he'll ask you."

She rolls her eyes but she doesn't argue. It's no use anyway.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

Surprisingly, (at least to Rachel) Noah is the first one to get a date for the ball. He comes striding into Transfiguration ten minutes late, earning him a warning from Professor Weasley, but he just shrugs it off and grins as he takes the only empty seat, which is next to Rachel.

Once the professor leaves them to silencing their ravens, Rachel glances over at Noah.

"So, what's got you all excited?"

He smiles. "I just asked Quinn Fabray to the ball, and she said yes."

"Aww." Rachel can't help cooing, and Noah shoots her a dirty look. "It must have been quite romantic since you were gone for ten minutes."

"Uh, well, I mean…" Rachel can't say she's ever seen Noah look flustered until now. "I just asked her. And she said yes."

Rachel is astounded. "And that took ten minutes?"

He smirks. "Well, we may have found an empty broom cupboard after that, and what we did in _there _took ten minutes."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "You're disgusting, Noah."

He waggles his eyebrows. "You're just jealous that you and Hudson haven't made it that far yet."

She feels her cheeks burn. "Don't talk about things you know _nothing _about, Noah," she hisses.

He raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Geez, Berry, I was just joking—"

"Well I didn't find it funny," she snaps, raising her hand. "Professor? May I be excused to use the restroom?"

Professor Weasley gives her assent, and Rachel stands up and rushes out of the classroom, wiping at her eyes. She doesn't know why, but Noah teasing her about not really being with Finn hurts more than it should. She just loves him so much, and she feels like because he's holding back, there's no way he can feel the same way she does.

She makes it into the bathroom before she starts sobbing uncontrollably. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her face contorted from crying, and she wonders how she could've ever thought that she and Finn could really be together. Obviously him saying that he didn't want to screw anything up was his way of letting her down gently, telling her he didn't feel the same way.

She takes in a shaky breath, but the tears come faster than ever.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

She finally comes out of the bathroom an hour later, when Transfiguration is over. The Gryfffindor sixth years have a free period next, so she plans on heading up to her dormitory and curling up in her bed, shutting herself off from everyone, but mostly Noah and Finn.

So to say that she's surprised to see Quinn Fabray waiting outside for her in the corridor is an understatement.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asks bluntly. The last thing she needs is for Quinn Fabray to kick her when she's down.

Quinn frowns. "Puck told me what happened. I just… I came to see if you're okay."

Rachel wipes at her eyes. "And why would you care?"

Quinn flinches, then takes in a deep breath. "I owe you an apology, Rachel. I was… I was _terrible _to you. I just… I knew, even then, that Finn would rather be with you, and it killed me. So I did the only thing I thought I could, which was belittle you and, and… and make you feel worthless. Like you didn't matter. And in the end… In the end it cost me what I was trying to protect." Quinn shrugs. "It was always you for him, Rachel. I shouldn't have messed with that."

Rachel gapes at her. "I just… what? I just… I don't understand. He never… he never really picked me, though."

"Yes, he did," Quinn says slowly. "He dumped me for you."

"That was a year ago," Rachel whispers. "Why hasn't he done anything about it, then?"

Quinn bites her lip. "He just… I don't think he _knows _what to do, Rachel. That what he feels is so strong that he doesn't know what to do about it."

Rachel laughs, shaking her head. "You're just saying that."

"I'm really not," Quinn says, but she laughs, too.

"So," Rachel says. "You and Noah, huh?"

Quinn beams, a real smile. "Yeah, me and Noah."

Rachel nods. "You'll be good for him, I think. … So how did he ask you, to the ball?"

She knows she and Quinn seem to have reached an understanding, but she's still surprised when Quinn doesn't tell her it's none of her business, and instead launches happily into the story, how Noah seemed almost nervous to hear her reaction, and Rachel smiles a little bit.

She's happy that she doesn't have to worry about Quinn Fabray any more. Actually, she thinks they might sort of be becoming friends.

She could always use another friend.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

She manages to avoid both Finn and Noah all through dinner. Tina and Mercedes both raise their eyebrows when she walks in with Quinn Fabray, but they don't say anything. Rachel knows they expect to hear the story later.

They make a beeline towards her after the headmistress dismisses them from dinner, but Finn beats them both to the punch.

"Hey," he says, catching up to her as she passes through the doors that lead to the Great Hall. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asks coolly.

Finn raises his eyebrows. "Rach, I know you. You were about to cry when you were leaving Transfiguration. And you never came back. What did Puckerman say to you? I swear I'll—"

"Drop it," Rachel insists. "It's nothing, okay?"

"The hell it isn't!"

Two second years hanging around in front of them turn around to gape. Finn's voice bounces off the walls. The hall is practically empty.

"Go on, or I'll have to take points," Rachel threatens.

They hurry up the staircase.

"Please," Finn says quietly, his voice breaking. He takes a step toward her. "Please, Rach, just… _talk _to me."

"I can't," she replies, looking down at the marble floor.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because I'm in love with you." A tear slides down her cheek, and she doesn't dare look up at him. "Because I'm in love with you, and you don't love me back, okay?"

It's silent for a few seconds. Then Finn asks quietly, "Why would you think that?"

She glances up at him. He's staring at her intently, his expression unreadable.

"I just… I…"

He closes the distance between them in two strides, cupping her face with his hands. She looks up at him with wide eyes. Then he leans down and presses his lips against hers.

She feels like she's melting, warmth spreading through her entire body, and a tingling sensation shoots down her spine. She moves her lips hesitantly against his, resting a hand on his chest; he lowers one of his hands to rest on the small of her back, drawing her against him.

They break apart, breathing heavily, and he presses his forehead against hers. "Don't ever think that I don't love you, Rachel. I do. I've loved you since we were first years, since you looked at me with those wide eyes and thanked me for rescuing you on that train. I just didn't know it yet. You're beautiful and special and I'm just _so scared _that I'll ruin this, so I didn't pursue it. And I hurt you instead, and I am _so _sorry—"

She presses her lips against his once more, cutting him off. She smiles as she pulls away. "You love me?" she asks quietly.

He nods. "I really do, Rach."

She blushes, ducking her head.

"And I was wondering…" He stops.

She looks up at him, her heart thumping loudly, blood pounding in her ears. "Yes?" she breathes.

"Well, I mean, that spring ball is coming up… Do you know of anyone who might wanna go with me?"

She laughs, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, I think I know someone who might, if you ask her."

He brushes her bangs out of her face, his fingertips lingering on her skin. "Rachel Berry, will you accompany me to the spring ball?"

She nods. "Okay," she whispers.

He grins, then leans down to kiss her again.

She could definitely get used to this.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

"It's so cute that you're going with Matt," Tina gushes, spinning around so her green dress flares.

Mercedes giggles. "He was _so _cute when he asked me, too. He seemed so nervous."

Rachel smiles at her two best friends. "Can you believe it? We're about to have the time of our lives with the most adorable boys at school. I would have never dreamed it, really."

Mercedes rolls her eyes. "I still believe that you are literally the only one who did not see you and Finn getting together. I knew it the moment you started gushing about that boy's chivalry when we were eleven."

"Shut up," Rachel says, but she can't help but giggle.

"Think we've kept them waiting long enough?" Tina asks, inspecting herself in the mirror one last time.

"I'd imagine so," Rachel says. She stands up, her pink, knee-length dress falling into place. "Let's go, girls."

They arranged to meet their dates in the entrance hall at seven, and even though Finn and Rachel are in the same house, she made him comply to the rules as well.

"It's not fair to Matt and Artie if you get to see your date first," she insisted, and even though he rolled his eyes, he agreed.

She knows it's worth it when she descends the staircase. Noah actually points her out first, Quinn already on his arm, and when Finn turns around, Rachel sees his breath actually hitch. She smiles and ducks her head.

He's still standing in the same spot when she reaches the end of the steps, his mouth half open.

"Well?" she asks, giggling. "Don't you have anything to say, Finn?"

He swallows, taking a step forward. He grabs her hand. "You look amazing," he breathes.

"You look quite handsome yourself," she replies, and he does, with his pink tie to match her dress.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" he asks.

She grins. "I love you, too."

"Not that this isn't touching, but I'd like to actually go into the dance," Noah remarks drily. "I mean, how else am I going to get an excuse to grind on Quinn?"

Quinn smacks him on the arm, but she smiles, her lips closed. Rachel thinks they're kind of perfect, actually.

"Let's go," she agrees. Finn offers her his arm and she takes it, gladly. They follow Mercedes and Matt into the Great Hall.

It looks fantastic, with twinkling lights suspended in the air, and swirling colors everywhere. Music is coming from somewhere, but Rachel can't be sure exactly where from. There is no band. Tables are set up along the edges of the hall, and most everyone is already dancing in the middle.

Mercedes drags Matt out onto the dance floor next to Sam and Santana Lopez, the feisty Hufflepuff he brought as his date. He looks like he's trying to teach her the robot, but she keeps laughing and rolling her eyes. The best dancers by far are definitely Brittany Pierce and Mike Chang, the Hufflepuff power couple, who seem to have started a break dance circle in the middle of the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" Rachel asks Finn, batting her eyelashes.

"Okay," he concedes, "but I won't be very good at it."

"Nonsense," she replies, and she leads him out onto the dance floor.

And okay, he _is _really bad at it, but he only steps on her toes a few times and he's making her laugh too much for her to care. He's just right anyways, bad dancing and all.

They end up being one of the last couples on the dance floor, swaying back and forth to what suspiciously sounds like _The Moonlight Sonata_. Rachel rests her head on Finn's chest, her arms around his neck. His hands are on her waist, his thumbs rubbing small circles on her hips.

"This has been perfect, Finn," she whispers. "_So _perfect."

He nods, kissing the top of her head. "It's only because I got to spend it with you."

She blushes, burying her face into his shoulder.

This might just be the best night of her life.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

"You promise you'll visit me this summer?" she asks, crossing her arms.

He laughs, pecking her on the lips lightly. "Babe, I'll be out there next week. Your dads said I could, didn't they?"

"Well, yes, but—"

He cuts her off with another kiss. If she didn't like kissing him so much, she'd be annoyed, but it's Finn, and he's adorable, so she lets it slide.

"Then I'll be there," he says. "And then _you _are coming home with _me_. Mom's already been asking about you."

"She knows?" Rachel asks, wide-eyed.

He laughs. "I live with Kurt. _Of course _she knows."

"Oh, Merlin," Rachel moans, burying her face in Finn's shoulder.

He laughs. "She loves you, so I wouldn't worry."

They feel the train stop, and she looks up at him. "I'm gonna miss you," she says quietly.

"I'll see you next week," he reminds her. He sighs. "But I'll miss you, too, Rach."

She throws her arms around him, and he holds her tight, pressing his lips lightly against her hair. She wipes at her eyes as she pulls away.

He grabs her hand. "Ready for the real world?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "Not really."

"Hey," he says quietly. "We still have one more year."

She nods. "I know."

"And we'll make the most of it, and then it'll be me and you, taking the world by storm, okay?"

She giggles. She can't help it.

He squeezes her hand, and they step off the train together.

* * *

**You all are incredibly lovely, and I'm sorry this wasn't that great, truly. Haha. It was pretty long though!**

**I'd appreciate it if you'd take the time to review (:**


	7. you belong with me

**This is the final installment of this story. Thank you so so much for all of your lovely feedback, and I am eternally grateful to those of you who stuck by it until the end. (:**

* * *

_you belong with me,  
not swallowed in the sea  
yeah, you belong with me,  
not swallowed in the sea_

vii.

Finn's at her house for the last two weeks of summer, so he's there when their school letters arrive the week before school starts back up.

"This came for you, Princess," her daddy says, poking his head out onto the front porch where she and Finn are sitting. He holds the letter out, and she reaches up to grab it.

"For you, too, Finn," he adds, producing another letter from his coat pocket.

She weighs her letter in her hand. "This is the last time we'll get one of these," she says mournfully.

"Open it," her daddy says.

She bites her lip, then rips through the envelope. A new, shiny badge with the letters HG falls into her palm. She gapes at it.

Her daddy squeals. "Hiram! Get out here! Our baby girl is Head Girl!" Her daddy engulfs her in a hug, and then her dad comes out, too, and they both start jumping up and down and screaming for the good part of fifteen minutes. Eventually, after taking turns squeezing her, they head back inside to floo her grandmother and tell her the good news.

She turns to Finn. He's grinning widely at her. "Congrats, babe."

She ducks her head. "I did it," she says quietly.

He reaches over and engulfs her into a hug, and she breathes in the scent of him. He smells like summer really, like freshly mown grass and clean crisp air, but there's also something distinctly Finn about it.

"I am so proud of you," he says quietly.

She smiles. "Open yours!" she squeals. "You haven't even touched yours, Finn."

He sighs, extracting himself from her, and he takes the letter she holds out to him. He glances at her, then slides it open.

He gapes for a minute, then grins.

"What?" she asks eagerly.

"I made Quidditch Captain."

She squeals, tackling him, peppering his face with kisses. "Now I'm the one who's proud of you."

He laughs, hugging her to him and kissing her on the nose. "This is going to be a great last year," he tells her.

She smiles, soft and slow. "Yeah," she murmurs. "It really is."

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

Their compartment is a little crowded, but Rachel doesn't mind. She sits partially on Finn's lap, Tina and Artie on her right. Quinn and Puck are sitting on the seat across from them along with Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine. Rachel feels like this what seventh year is supposed to feel like – having a good time with her friends.

"So, I hear you got Head Girl," Kurt says with a smirk.

She ducks her head shyly, but Finn says, "She sure as hell did."

"Finn!" She whacks him on the chest lightly, but he only laughs.

"Oh, that's awesome," Blaine says, "because I'm Head Boy!" He winks. "Looks like we'll be working quite closely together this year."

Rachel laughs, and she really couldn't have picked a better person to work with. Blaine was over at the Hudson-Hummel household almost as much as she was this summer, so she feels quite comfortable with him.

"Heard you made Captain," Noah says to Finn. "Nice one. When do practices start?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Boys and their Quidditch," she grumbles.

"You're coming to every match, right?" Finn asks.

"Haven't I gone to every one since first year?" she asks, smirking.

"Yeah, but this year you're my girlfriend. You'll have to go all out."

"You want me to make a Team Finn shirt or something?" she asks, laughing. "With a giant scarlet lion on the front, but your face is on the lion instead?"

"Make Quinnie one here while you're at it," Noah smirks.

"Oh, no," Quinn says. "Gotta support my Ravenclaw blue."

She and Blaine hi-five, while Artie adds in, "Preach!"

Puck extracts his arm from around her shoulders and scoffs. "Fine then. I see how it is."

"About time," Quinn teases.

Laughter fills the compartment, Mercedes laughing loudest of all. Rachel's not even back at the castle yet, but she already feels like she's home.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

"What do you want to do with the rest of your life?" Rachel asks Finn quietly. They're the last two in the common room at three in the morning on a Friday night. His head is in her lap, and she's playing with his hair idly, staring into the flames. "I mean, we had those career counseling sessions in fifth year, but I have no idea what your plans are. And if… whether or not maybe I… would fit into them."

He sits up slowly. He pauses, then says, "I think I want to be an Auror. Like my dad."

She smiles, looking down at her lap. "I thought you'd say that."

"What about you?" he asks quietly, turning to look at her. "What do you want to do?"

"I think I want to be a journalist," she says. "You know, work for the Daily Prophet. Maybe do some feature stories." She shrugs. "I know, it's stupid—"

He presses his lips to hers, cupping her cheek. She melts into him, sighing. He breaks the kiss, but he keeps his forehead pressed against hers. "It's not stupid," he tells her quietly. "You'll be brilliant, Rach. I know it."

"Thank you," she murmurs.

"And, since we both have plans to work in London… I was thinking…" He looks down.

"Yes?" she asks, staring at him expectantly.

"Maybe you'd be interested in getting a flat with me?" He peeks up at her from underneath his eyelashes. "You know, after we're done here."

"You mean, live with you?" she asks.

He hesitates, then nods.

She throws her arms around him, and he laughs, trying to keep from toppling over. "Yes," she sighs.

He kisses her ear. "I love you, Rachel."

She pulls back, looking him in the eye. "I love you, too, Finn."

He smiles, and then he yawns. "C'mon, sleepy," she says, standing up and grabbing his hand. "Time for bed."

"Can't we just sleep down here?" he asks.

"No," she says, "we can't, because I'm Head Girl, and what kind of example would that set?"

He sighs, but he stands, letting her lead him to the staircases.

"Good night," she says sweetly.

He kisses her in reply.

Her dreams are filled with thoughts of London and Finn and their future, and she has the best sleep she's had in a while.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

Finn spends Christmas Break with her and her dads, and, even though she's Jewish, she talks her fathers into having a small Christmas celebration. They love Finn and they know he makes her happy, so they agree.

Plus, Finn's face on Christmas morning is totally priceless.

"But… there's presents," he says slowly.

"I know!" she squeals. "Isn't it great?"

He stares at her. "I thought you guys did the eight days of Jew Christmas instead?"

"It's called Hanukkah," she laughs, "and yes, we do. But this year's special, because you're here."

He grins, grabbing her and pulling her into his lap, ignoring her when she squeals. "I love you," he says, pressing a kiss to her neck, "I love you." He kisses her cheek. "I love you." He presses his lips against hers, and she grins.

"I love you, too," she whispers. "Now open your presents!"

He doesn't need telling twice.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

She doesn't know how it happens, but before she knows it, it's April. She throws herself into her studies, because the NEWTs are fast approaching, but somehow Finn manages to coax her out of the Gryffindor Tower on a particularly nice Saturday afternoon.

"Just a few hours," he tells her when she protests. "Please, Rach? For me?"

She sighs but she agrees.

Two hours later she's out by the lake with Finn, leaning against his legs under the willow tree. They're just talking about nothing, and it's days like these that she loves the most.

"Well, if it ain't the two lovebirds."

Rachel looks up to see Karofsky and Azimio of all people heading their way, identical smirks on their faces.

"Come for a nice romantic stroll?" Finn asks, standing up, grabbing Rachel's hand to help her up as well.

"Funny," Karofsky spits out. "'Specially coming from you."

"And why is that funny?" Rachel asks coldly.

"You do know he's _using _you, right?" Azimio asks. "Why would Mr. Quidditch Star, the golden boy, ever be seriously interested in _you_?"

"Finn loves me," she says defiantly, but her voice quivers.

Karofsky smirks. "Whatever you say, _freak_."

Before Rachel has time to react, Finn springs forward and punches Karofsky in the mouth. She grabs his arm as he goes in for a second punch, and Karofsky glares, clutching his swollen lip.

"Don't you _ever _talk to her that way again," Finn says, his voice shaking with anger.

"Let's go," Azimio mutters, grabbing Karofsky's arm and shoving him back up the lawn.

"You didn't have to do that," Rachel says quietly, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I did," he insists. "Didn't you hear what they were saying, Rach? No one's aloud to talk to you like that."

"Well, it was kind of hot to see you defending my honor." She smirks, stepping closer to wrap her arms around his neck.

He raises his eyebrows. "You liked that?"

"Very much," she whispers. He leans down to cover her mouth with his, one hand tangling in her hair and the other resting on the small of her back.

She doesn't end up studying that day. She really doesn't mind.

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

"Miss Berry, Mr. Anderson, you both of completed your duties quite sufficiently this year," Professor McGonagall says, eyeing them both. "You've represented the school quite well."

Rachel and Blaine share a smile. "Thank you, Professor," they chorus.

"And your plans for after graduation?" she asks.

"I'm thinking about pursuing a career as a Healer," Blaine says. "I was just accepted into the Academy, so I start the training in July." He shrugs. "I just… I like helping people."

Professor McGonagall nods in approval. "And you, Miss Berry?"

"I applied for an internship at the Daily Prophet this summer, and I actually just got an owl at breakfast this morning saying I got in."

Professor McGonagall's expression doesn't change, but she says, "Congratulations to you both. Have you figured out what you're planning to do in regards to the final speech at the graduation ceremony?"

She and Blaine exchange another look.

"Blaine should give it," Rachel blurts.

Both the professor and Blaine look at her in surprise.

She gulps. "I mean, I have a solo, in frog choir, so I just figured that… this could be Blaine's last hurrah, since that'll be mine."

Professor McGonagall turns to Blaine. "Is that alright with you, Mr. Anderson?"

He looks at Rachel. "Yeah, I mean… Rachel, thank you."

She smiles. "I couldn't imagine anything better."

(f&r-f&r-f&r)

Graduation day is a blur. Rachel sings her solo, Blaine gives his speech, she gets hugs from people she barely talked to, and she even shares a brief smile with Karofsky. Tina cries about a million tears, asking her ten times to make sure they keep in touch and clinging to Artie hysterically. Kurt hugs her so tightly she can hardly breathe, and she and Blaine shake hands.

She makes sure to congratulate Sam and Santana, even though she never really got to know Santana that well. Mercedes hugs her five times in total, and she even earns a hug from Quinn along with a promise to keep in touch. She also manages to tackle Noah and convince him to hug her back.

"You're alright, Berry," he smirks when she finally lets go of him.

She beams.

He clears his throat. "Just take care of my boy, alright?"

"Of course," she says. Then, much to his dismay, she hugs him again.

"Hey, where's my hug?" She lets go of Noah to throw herself at Finn instead, and he laughs, wrapping his arms around her.

"Congratulations," he says, kissing her.

"Congratulations to _you_," she grins back.

"So do I get some long, elaborate goodbye?" he asks, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Nope," she says. "Because you're stuck with me, at least for the immediate future."

He wrinkles his brow. "Can we make it forever instead?"

She laughs. "That sounds even better." He leans down to kiss her again.

She might be leaving behind the place she's called home for the past seven years, but she's not even as sad as she thought she'd be. She feels like she could take over the world, starting with London. They're planning on looking at flats next week, and she can't wait to have a place they can call their own.

She grins as he pulls away. She's so ready for her future to start – specifically her future with him.

She's moving on to bigger and better things, and, with Finn by her side, she feels like all of it is possible. All of her dreams are going to come true.

* * *

**Um, yes, fluff overload. It's kind of all I can write right now. Hahah.  
I hope you liked it, though. And sincerely, thank you all so so much for all the support you've shown this story. I love each and every one of you, from the bottom of my heart.**


End file.
